


深度诱惑3。

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: 车，没什么剧情。大家2020快乐嗷！前文在lof：尼古拉斯阿汤
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	深度诱惑3。

“那下周六行不行？”肖战好脾气地哄他，抓着毛巾轻轻柔柔擦干他头发，“我也要上班的呀。”

“行，肖律真是大忙人。”王一博躲过他的动作，径直走了出去抱着衣服就走。肖战从侧面看见他裤裆还鼓鼓囊囊一包，扑哧一声笑出来。转身把毛巾往洗手台上一扔，看着镜子里自己嘴角被牙齿咬破一块，又忍不住无奈地想，小破孩还挺能忍，看你能忍到几时？

其实接下来肖战确实有事要忙，事务所是他和同学一起创办，刚步入正轨，开始减少接民事案件，转为打商业官司，再加上前段时间帮几家企业打的官司都很漂亮，于是自然有地方愿意抛来橄榄枝，只可惜这橄榄枝只能接一条。

第二天肖战一早去提了辆车，进事务所就开始开会。对于到底做哪家公司的法务每个人都有各自的想法，又都是能言善辩的律师，谁也说服不了谁，一直争执不下。

一连好几天事务所为这件事吵的不可开交，肖战烦得忍不住在桌子下面偷偷玩手机，突然看见wechat页面一个红红的小1在王一博的名字旁边缀着。

点开一看，是一个一元钱的转账提醒。

肖战麻溜的收下，快速打了几个字过去。

郊区的赛车场里王一博恰好跑完一场，坐在休息室里喝水，突然桌上的手机一震，一个备注是兔子emoji的人发来一条消息：一直在开会，他们吵个不停，好无聊喔。

隔着屏幕他都能想象到，那人西装革履坐在会议室里瘪着嘴给他发消息的样子，肯定很像只生气的兔子。

"战哥是想我了么？"王一博斜斜靠在真皮沙发上打字，"可惜才星期四唉。"

"对哦，今天周四，我还有个很重要的饭局呢，差点给忘了。"肖战当然知道他在指什么，只不过偏不遂他愿，要说些什么来气他才好。

肖战的消息很快回过来。王一博看了一眼，几乎气的头顶冒烟，索性把手机一扔，戴上头盔奔向自己心爱的大摩托。

直到在比赛前10秒给车加油门时，王一博还在恨恨地扭着车把，满脑子都是肖战那张又漂亮又欠的精英脸。妈的，肖战，你真行。

迟迟等不到小孩回复，肖战把手机屏摁灭放在一边。小孩儿果然不禁撩，这会子正生气呢。他叫来助理吩咐几句，然后打开手机发了一条朋友圈。

又是几场跑下来，王一博连胜，其他人要请客，平常总不出声问就是随便的王少爷突然发话，让他们去订Random酒店的座。一帮纨绔子弟纷纷咋舌，王哥，王哥，Random好贵噢，能不能换一家。王一博露出小括弧笑容，不可以，就要那家。

朋友圈里，肖战定位在Random酒店。

助理坐在肖老板副驾，担忧道，"老板，陈总的饭局您也知道的…乱的很，约了这么多次都不见您答应，怎么这次还专门自己要求去呢？"

"舍身套白狼。"肖战四平八稳开着车，对小姑娘露出一个笑，"别担心啊，你老板还是有两手的。"

小姑娘被那个笑迷了眼，低下头似懂非懂嗯了一声，想了半天也没搞懂这白狼到底是谁。

饭桌上，肖战不动声色接过对方不知第几次递过来的酒杯饮尽琥珀色酒液，心中暗骂陈总这个老狐狸专挑洋酒点，喝了特别容易醉。他起身时脑袋已经有点晕，生生撑住高大身形，面上笑容不变，"陈总失陪，我去趟卫生间。"

在陈总毫不掩饰的赤裸裸的目光下，肖战只觉一阵反胃，随便进了一个隔间就开始抠嗓子眼，吐出一堆酸水混着刚入胃的酒液，菜还没吃上几口，这会儿整个人火烧火燎的疼。

他抽了张纸巾擦擦嘴，想出去漱个口，结果走出隔间时整个人脱力一般，歪倒在冰凉的大理石地上。

王一博兴味索然地随便往胃里填了点东西，就靠在座位上玩手机，他刚刚去过好几趟卫生间，都没有恰好遇到肖战，这会子也已经倦了，本来想走的，奈何几个朋友都要去卫生间，他也索性一起去了。

"我靠！这人怎么躺在地上啊！！"几个朋友先进了门，老远王一博就听见一声惊呼，心电感应似的觉得那是肖战，赶紧冲过去看，地上躺着的不是肖战是谁？

"兄弟！醒醒啊…"朋友甲蹲在地上推了下肖战，下一秒就感觉一股大力把自己往后拉，一个黑色的身影猛的窜到自己半秒钟之前所在的地方。

朋友甲：？

"战哥！战哥！肖战啊！听得到吗？"王一博半跪在地上将肖战拢进怀里，轻轻推他的肩膀。

一群人目瞪口呆，怎么这么巧就遇见了熟人呢？而且看这个样子，还不是一般的熟。

"谁有空去前台帮我开间房，房费待会儿转给你。"王一博边转头跟朋友们说话，边把肖战堪堪抱起来，还掂量了一下，嗯，没有大摩托重。

朋友乙自告奋勇去开了间房，把房卡递给王一博的时候感觉自己仿佛成就了一桩好事，然后拉着其他朋友一个个脚底抹油溜了。

"战哥…战哥？"王一博把肖战放到柔软的大床上，手足无措地在旁边坐下，又推了推他肩膀。

没过多久肖战便醒过来，只是脸上带着些不正常的红，口中还断断续续泄出些呻吟。王一博恰好拧了毛巾从卫生间走出来，"战哥，你醒了？"

今天来这饭局真的是个错误，肖战想。陌生的感觉在他体内横冲直撞，他只觉得下边儿胀痛的要命，亟待抚慰，可是碍于王一博在这儿又不好意思，自己翻了个身往被子深处埋，含含糊糊道，"没事…我没事…"

王一博看着他的脊背勾出一条漂亮的弧，在白衬衫下若隐若现，外套早就脱了扔在地上，被王一博不小心踩上——不，他现在更像盯着猎物的雄狮。蓝发在一室暖黄灯光下晃入肖战眼帘，他这才恍觉危险逼近。

"一博…我好难受…"肖战无意识地一下下挺腰蹭着身下的床单，黑色西装裤早早支起小帐篷，漂亮脸蛋透出不正常的粉，看得王一博心痒难耐，毛巾一扔，膝盖就跪上床。

天生的征服者姿势，他跪在肖战身前，俯视他，"战哥，想要什么？"

他牛仔破洞裤里的一团庞然大物已经被唤醒，仿佛盛宴在前方传来号角呼唤最强大的野兽独享。肖战就爱王一博这型，不然也不会第一眼就觉得着道。他往前膝行几步，堪堪把头抵在那处，讨好地蹭了蹭，"想要…一博的大肉棒…"

这也太犯规了，王一博没被下药，只看他几眼就觉自己的性器硬的快要爆炸，需要捅进某个…某些紧窄的，高热的，濡湿的地方，比如肖战的嘴里，比如肖战的穴里。

"那劳烦战哥先舔舔，舒服了就给你。"再开口，王一博只觉得自己声音哑得像是抽了一夜的烟，火星落在地上埋进烟灰里，然后爆炸。

"唔嗯…啊…"肖战高高撅起臀，一只手在下面揉着自己硬的发疼的性器和已然开始流出晶莹爱液的穴，另一只手配合着嘴弄王一博的鸡巴。太长太粗了，最多只能吞进一半，另一半便与平日里拿着钢笔批阅文件的律师的手亲密接触。

过了不知多久，久到肖战的腮帮子都开始酸麻，王一博这才无比爽利地射进他嘴里。咽下去，他听到自己说。

"一博…求求了…给我…给我吧…"肖战听话地乖乖咽下，双唇被欺负得狠了，嫣红嫣红的。王一博勾着他的唇吻上去，这才发现原来这两片唇不仅看起来适合接吻，也的的确确很适合接吻。

他使力将软成一滩水的肖战换了个舒服的姿势躺在床上，边与他唇齿纠缠边解了他衬衫扣子，前面两点深红茱萸还未被开发就已经熟透，只等着被采撷。

"都要…两边都要…"猛的被王一博捏住一边乳尖玩儿，肖战舒爽得扬起脖颈叫。

"叫谁？看清楚。"在性事上王一博的确没想过自己会如此强势又主动，他生性冷漠，对什么都不太关心，现在在乎的左不过是大摩托和滑板，可是在和肖战做爱时，他竟然觉得一腔冷血都沸腾了。

"老公…"肖战期期艾艾道。王一博顺着他的意张口咬下去，激得肖战整个人几乎弹起来，又被王一博压回去，哑着声音调笑，这就不行了？小野猫。

嘴上玩着两边乳尖，同时手也没闲着，拿了刚刚从床头柜里翻出来的润滑剂挤在手上，稍微捂热了之后缓缓探进肖战后穴里扩张。因为药性，后面那个小洞还未开发就已经自己张开些，王一博便并起两指直直捅进去，肖战被刺激到失声叫出来，声音好像一把缠人的小勾子在王一博心尖儿上勾。

"要去了…进…快进来呜…"肖战上下都被弄着，高高翘起的性器冒出清液打湿了耻毛。

"叫谁？"王一博又伸进一根手指，狠狠在里面抽插起来，翻搅抠弄，不多时肖战便挂着满脸泪痕对王一博喊着老公射了出来。

见扩张的差不多，王一博拿过一边的枕头垫在肖战腰下，扶着自己的性器对着那微张的流水的小口一捅到底。肖战尚在高潮余韵里未回过神来，遭受如此刺激，几乎是颤着声叫老公老公慢一点。

这话在王一博这通通是不算数的，他拉过肖战双腿圈着自己腰身，猛力往前冲撞。不多时便找到敏感点，次次技巧性的在那点上刮擦过，爽的肖战几乎要翻白眼。

被下药的人身体好像更加热，也更加敏感，肖战浑身透出一种漂亮的粉，和王一博啃咬出的红印倒是相得益彰。这会子王一博正叼着肖战喉结，声音低低地洒在颈侧，让他叫出声来。

"一博…一博…老公…太快了…"肖战被顶得头都要敲到床头，然后再被王一博一把拉回来，继续狠狠肏干。原先粉红一个小点被硬生生撑入一件巨物，那巨物还在里面反反复复又快又狠地摩擦，几乎要将两个囊袋也送进去，现已肿得不成样子。

肖战被迫戴上自己看合同时候要用的眼镜，半眯着一双漂亮眸子看着身上蓝发男孩悉心耕耘的样子，额上一滴晶亮汗水也显得性感，使他发狂。

最后王一博心满意足地将第三个套子打结扔进垃圾桶，抱着已经昏睡过去的肖战放进热水里清洗。

TBC.

写在后面：大家新年快落！！！2020都要冲冲冲！推荐一个电视剧《一夜新娘》！虽然我知道看过cql的基本上看不下别的剧哈哈哈 但是这部真的还不错！(害得我11点59才码完的罪魁祸首


End file.
